


The Hunky Argonian Mailman

by Varanu



Series: The Sexth House [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Humor, M/M, Packages, Puns & Word Play, Self-Insert, Sexual Humor, Sexy Mailman Trope, The Lusty Argonian Maid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varanu/pseuds/Varanu
Summary: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	The Hunky Argonian Mailman

**The Hunky Argonian Mailman**  
_by Crassius Curio_

 

ACT II, SCENE IV, CONTINUED:

**Comes-from-Afar:** Delivery for you, sir.

**Crantius Colto:** You have quite a large package there, my dumpling.

**Comes-from-Afar:** I certainly do! My sack is very heavy today.

**Crantius Colto:** I can help relieve you of your load.

**Comes-from-Afar:** Really? How would you do that, sir?

**Crantius Colto:** You simply need to make a few extra deliveries to my back door.

**Comes-from-Afar:** But this load is huge! It could take hours to deliver it all!

**Crantius Colto:** Plenty of time, my sweet. Plenty of time.

END OF ACT II, SCENE IV


End file.
